


The Blue Knight

by EmbraceTheRainbow



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abduction, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Okumuracest, Twincest, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheRainbow/pseuds/EmbraceTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of Satan's attempt to merge Assiah and Gehenna, the class of exwires at True Cross Academy have finally become exorcists. But when Yukio Okumura gets taken into Gehenna, Rin must do everything in his power to rescue him from their father. During this time, he finds comfort in someone totally unexpected. Thus, an unlikely friendship is formed.</p><p>Warning: Twincest is a major theme. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Knight

"You're doing it wrong, Rin."

The half demon growled out his frustration and tossed his head back. He and Yukio had been at this for hours but to no avail. They were trying to train with their flames, learn to control them in various ways. Yukio, as always, outdid his older brother by completing the task within half an hour. Rin was still having trouble.

"This is impossible," Rin sighed as he plopped himself down into the velvet armchair in the corner of the training room.

He was just starting to relax when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and yank him out of his seat. He shot an angry glare at Yukio but it didn't even faze him in the slightest. He was used to his brother's antics by now.

"You're not taking a break yet."

"But I'm tired!" Rin whined in protest.

"As soon as you light the ball on fire without hitting Shiemi, you can rest up all you'd like."

At that he glanced over at Shiemi. The young blonde was covered from head to toe in fire resistant gear and was currently readjusting the acorn-sized ball hanging from a string attached to the roof of the training room. At his last attempt he had lit the string on fire instead, and it had needed to be fixed. As always, the sight of Shiemi caused his stomach to do somersaults. Even with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and dressed in ugly black clothes she still looked stunning. It sucked monkey dick that she was in love with Yukio instead.

The string wasn't the only thing he had lit ablaze within the past few hours. There were numerous scorch marks across the floors and walls and on Shiemi's gear. Everytime he accidentally hit Shiemi with his Hell's fire he'd panic and end the training attempt. It didn't matter how many reassurances he received from his friend and brother that she was perfectly protected, he still couldn't help but worry. He would never forgive himself if he burned her.

Knowing that there was no point in continuing this argument with his brother (because Yukio would undoubtedly win it eventually), he took his place back on the silver platform on the other side of the room. Shiemi gave a thumbs up to Yukio, signalling the repair of the ball and string. His twin proceeded to pull down the lever to the machine that moves the ball and retreated to a safe spot in the corner.

Rin began to start up his flames just as Shiemi and the ball began to race across the room. The ball was behind Shiemi, following her like a loyal pet. Rin allowed his eyes to slip closed for a moment, picturing the ball in his mind. Just as he began to zero in on the mental image Shiemi made an appearance. Her long blonde hair tied elegantly into a pretty bun and her eyes staring back at him like two glittering stars in the galaxy-

"Rin!"

His eyes snapped open at the sound of his brother's shout just in time. His flames had started to zero in on Shiemi. He quickly retracted them and slipped his eyes closed again, banning all thoughts of the garden girl from his brain. He thought of the ball again, and only the ball. He began to thrust his flames in that direction, and soon he heard a cheer from the other side of the room.

When he opened his eyes again, Shiemi was standing next to a now disintegrated ball, clapping her hands and cheering enthusiastically. Suddenly, all of this work he'd been doing felt worth it. Especially when he saw the approving nod and small smile Yukio granted him.

"Alright that's-" 

Yukio trailed off at the sounds of running footsteps outside the training room. The double doors burst open to reveal a disheveled Konekomaru. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting as if he had ran for miles. That kid was really out of shape.

"Yukio! Shima and Bon are held up at the front gate by at least a dozen Naberius! They keep killing them but more and more just keep showing up!" Konekomaru exclaimed.

Yukio hopped up from his seat in the corner and ran over to the weapons shelf. He quickly grabbed his Bible and pistols (which contained his newly acquired flames, thanks to Mephisto trapping them in there after the battle with Satan two years before). Rin snatched the Koma sword up from where it rested next to the velvet armchair and Shiemi plucked Nee off of the couch. 

As the group consisting of a Knight, Aria, Tamer, and Intermediate First Class Dragoon/Doctor raced across the halls of True Cross Academy, the sounds of a battle began to become more clear. The growls of the demons, the shouts of Shima and Bon, gunfire and the slashing of a sword could be heard from the front gate. The four exorcists burst through the front doors of the academy to witness a horrid sight.

Bon was chanting away the Naberius's fatal curse while also blowing their bodies to pieces with his Bazooka. Meanwhile, right beside him, Shima was dealing blows with his sword. Blood and demon guts were splattered all over the ground and Naberius bodies were lying everywhere, yet there were still dozens more alive and fighting. 

The Okumura brothers showed no hesitance, whipping out their weapons and Satan's flames engulfing their bodies. Konekomaru's voice joined Bon's in chanting the Naberius's fatal curse and Shiemi ordered her greenman to protect the exorcists.

Rin went in headfirst, much like with everything he does, storming the demons and slashing away. His brother took a more cautious approach and stood a good ten feet away from the Naberius, blowing their brains to bits with his pistols. With all six of them putting their all into the battle at hand, withing minutes all of the demons were lying lifeless at their boots.

"Phew, that was tiring," Shima sighed as he collapsed to the ground in exaustion.

Yukio just groaned and shot his older brother a disapproving glare. "You really need to work on this whole 'Charging in head first' attitude of yours, Rin. It's bound to get you killed someday."

Rin simply flashed him a cheeky grin, winking mischievously at his sibling.

That was when Bon decided to put away his Bazooka and join in on the scolding.

"He's right, Okumura. You always try to be the hero and, quite frankly, it pisses me off," the Dragoon/Aria spat.

Rin just scoffed. "Like you have a right to lecture me over my tactics. You're just jealous because you don't have the balls to fight headfirst like I do."

"Excuse me?!" Bon growled, his temper getting the better of him as he stormed over to the other.

Before the fight could progress, Yukio jumped directly between them. "You two just need to stop pestering each other every single waking minute!" he shouted at the other two teens.

Just as Bon was about to reply, the growling of more Naberius could be heard approaching the front gate.

Shiemi cried out in frustration. "Where do these things keep coming from?!" she shouted in barely-contained anger.

Everyone in the group began to reach for their individual weapons once again, but was stopped short at the sound of a strange demonic laugh from the treetops outside the front gate. Rin followed the sound with his eyes and was shocked at the sight of a large demon towering on a branch high up in the trees. This wasn't just any demon though, this was Astaroth. The same demon that had possessed Rin's classmate and had tried to kill him back at the monastery. Father Fujimoto had killed him with his fatal curse, so how was he here?

"The King of Rot," Yukio breathed out in disbelief.

"But...the old man killed him!" Rin exclaimed.

Yukio turned to face him. "Dad may have exterminated him from Assiah, but in order to make him stay dead you'd have to kill him in Gehenna. He can come back."

"What the hell does he want with us?!" Bon shouted.

Yukio simply shook his head. "I...I don't know..."

They soon got their answer. 

"My young brothers, come with me back to Gehenna. Your mother and father wishes to speak with you," Astaroth boomed out across the woods. 

Rin's heart stopped for a beat.

"But...our mother is dead..." Yukio breathed out, seemingly in a daze.

"He's lying! Let's just kill the bastard already!" Bon spat out.

Rin and Yukio nodded in agreement and withdrew their weapons, getting in their positions to fight. The King of Rot made a noise similar to the sound of a sigh.

"I am sorry little brothers, but our father ordered me to bring you by force if necessary."

That was when all hell let loose.

Coal Tars and demonic mushrooms suddenly appeared and joined forces with the Naberius in the attack against the small group of exorcists. "Do whatever it takes to retrieve the young prince's!" Astaroth ordered.

Bon chuckled darkly and withdrew his Bazooka. "Oh, I'd love to see try!"

Yukio seemed to be working out battle plans swiftly in his brain, murmuring to himself and glancing around anxiously. A mere few seconds later, he looked up at the rest of the group. "Konekomaru, go to the end of the gate and begin chanting the fatal curse for the demonic mushrooms. Shima, you will go with him and chant the Coal Tars fatal curse. I'll be chanting the Naberius's fatal curse. Shiemi, come with us and use your greenman to shield us against the attacks. Rin, I need you and Bon to defend us."

After everyone gave an affirmative nod, the battle plans went into effect. Konekomaru, Shima, Shiemi, and Yukio took off towards the end of the courtyard. As discussed, Shiemi's greenman built a root barrier around the group while the others began to chant. The remaining two exorcists stood back to back; Rin slashing away at any demons on his side and Bon blowing the ones on his to bits with his Bazooka. The plan seemed to be working, up until Gehenna's gate began to appear a few yards away.

"Shit!" Bon shouted.

"Precisely!" Rin shouted back.

"Why is your dad such a dick?!" Bon grunted as he whipped a Naberius in the face with his Bazooka.

Rin's laugh rang out across the field.

"He's probably had his tail stuck up his ass for the past thousand years!" Rin joked.

Bon chuckled in response. Their laughs died out as soon as they heard a massive boom ring out across the courtyard. They turned to see The King of Rot storming towards them in a fiery rage. Rin swiftly grabbed Bon's forearm and dove towards the ground just as Astaroth came barreling through their path. Rin was just starting to catch his breath when Coal Tars and demonic mushrooms began to decend upon the two of them. It was a frenzy of gun whipping and desperate slashes of the Koma sword. It wasn't quite effective enough because the demonic mushrooms were still managing to sink their teeth into their limbs and the Coal Tars's nails could be felt digging into any inch of skin within reach. Rin could deal with the pain, but what he couldn't deal with was the sound of Yukio's screams echoing across the field. He managed to turn his head a little to the right and witness what was quite possibly one of the worse moments of his entire existence.

Shiemi and Konekomaru were lying in a puddle of blood on the ground. Shima was collapsed against a tree trunk a few yards away, struggling to stay concious. Astaroth had one of his massive hands wrapped around Yukio's throat and was dragging his limp body towards Gehenna's gate. Rin cried out in rage and his flames burst from his body like fireworks, disintegrating the attacking demons. He used the little strength left in his body to lift himself up off of the concrete and into a kneeling position. Just as he was digging his palms into the ground to drag himself forwards he realized something that caused his heart to shatter into bits.

He was too late.

The King of Rot's arm swung back and released Yukio's throat from his grasp. His twin went flying through the air and he landed in Gehenna's gate. He reached out to grasp at the edge of the gate, his nails digging into the grass in a desperate attempt to escape. But he inevitably began to be dragged into the gate.

"Yukio!" Rin screamed.

The older twin began to drag himself as fast as his rapidly healing body would allow, reaching the gate just as his brother's torso began to be engulfed inside the shrieking demons. Yukio linked his fingers into the outstretched hand Rin had stuck towards him, but he didn't grasp at it like one might do to escape. It was meant to be a gesture of comfort.

"I love you, Rin. Do everything you can to escape-"

"No! I will not let you go!" Rin shrieked at his sibling, his hand grasping tighly at the one in his clutches.

"Rin, go! Now!" Yukio shouted at him.

Yukio sunk his teeth into Rin's hand that was grasping frantically at his own, causing his older sibling to cry out and instinctivly release his hold in him. He realized his mistake a little too late, because just as his arm darted back out Yukio's head dissapeared beneath the abyss.

Seconds later his own body was plucked right from the grass and raised high into the air by The King of Rot's hand. Before his demonic brother had the chance to launch him into Gehenna, a gunshot was fired into the base of his neck. Astaroth shrieked out in agony, allowing Rin to rip his hand off of his body in his moment of weakness. Rin went crashing into the ground, excruciating pain shocking his entire body. He was too stunned to even cry out.

The gunshots continued to sound out across the courtyard, and Bon's voice could be heard chanting The King of Rot's demonic curse. The Demon King roared out in rage and vanished within seconds. Rin shot Bon a tired, lazy smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly, the smile was wiped from his face as he remembered watching his brother sink into Gehenna. He began to scramble across the grass in a frenzy but was abruptly stopped by Bon grabbing his arm and turning him to face him. Rin used his other hand to punch Bon in the chest. "Let me go dammit! I have to save Yukio!" he growled.

Bon shook his head. "What the hell are you gonna do? Go jump in after him? No. We'll report this to Mephisto and see what he'll want in return for helping us rescue Yukio."

Rin was reluctant, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Okay...let's go."


End file.
